


What's A 'Closed' Sign Between Friends

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bepo - Freeform, Brook - Freeform, Cute, Law is a doctor, M/M, Nami - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Usopp - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, luffy is the dish boy, mentions of others - Freeform, penguin - Freeform, sanji is a chef, sanji is oblivious, shachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: A tired, hungry surgeon drops in after hours once and Sanji doesn't have the heart to turn him away. What he doesn't expect is for his friend and this doctor to fall in love right under his nose.A 5+1 story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first dive into the One Piece fandom because after Dressrosa who can resist the couple that is LuLaw? I didn't feel confident writing in the world just yet so modern AU it is.

**1.**

Sanji was busy scrubbing down the last of the benches as Luffy mopped the floor. There were other jobs that needed doing but Sanji didn’t trust the younger man with any of them. Why Luffy wanted to work in a _restaurant_ was beyond him – Sanji thought maybe the thought of free-food had something to do with it – but Luffy, despite being an enthusiastic worker, was clumsy as hell. The only reason Sanji kept him around was because he had so much repour with _all_ the customers.

…And okay, because Sanji loved the shit-head half to death.

Of course that was when his musings were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Sanji was frowning even as he was looking up because he knew they had shut near half an hour ago now. From the look on the man’s face, he suddenly seemed to realise it too. At the same moment they turned to look at the door and, right, Luffy hadn’t swapped the sign to read “ _closed_ ”.

“Sorry,” the man said, waving a hand in such a weary manner that Sanji’s eyes narrowed. “Should have figured by the time.”

There was a beat.

“Sit.”

Grey eyes widened marginally in surprise. “You’re closed.” It was a statement, not a question.

“We are,” Sanji agreed, pointing emphatically at the chair in front of him. “But I can hear your stomach growling from here and you look dead on your feet.” That earnt a mirthless chuckle, some joke he’d missed perhaps? “I’m a chef, I’m going to feed you.”

The man cautiously slid into the chair in front of him. “I’ll have your leftovers then. Seems a waste to make you cook for just me.”

Sanji was about to say it was no problem but Luffy apparently had finished his mopping and jumped into the next stool before he could, smile wide and bright despite the late hour. “I’m Luffy! Who’re you?”

Luffy got a raised eyebrow before a hand was extended his way. “Trafalgar. Or Law, whichever.”

Luffy laughed, batting his hand away and turning to Sanji. “Traffy wants to _shake hands!_ He’s like an old man.”

Trafalgar scowled slightly, eyes flicking to Sanji, then to the sandwich he was making. His mouth went to open but he quickly snapped it shut sheepishly, turning back to Luffy. What a weird guy.

“It’s polite to do so where I work, Luffy-ya.”

“That so?” Luffy pondered, swinging back and forth on his chair. “And where do you work?”

“The Red Line Hospital, south side of the city,” Law answered, rubbing his eyes in a way Sanji knew all too well; long hours and late nights with a bonus of on-your-feet-all-day. “I’m a surgeon there.”

“Impressive,” Sanji said, passing him his plate as well as the one for Luffy because it would be a crime not to. Luffy cheered in response, eating with great gusto while Law was more reserved, picking bits off here and there.

“Hey, Traffy!” Luffy exclaimed, crumbs flying, which earnt him a smack over the head from Sanji for eating with his mouth full. “You never asked me where I worked!”

Law stared at him blankly. “Well, I assumed you worked here.”

Luffy waggled a finger. “Yeah but in _my_ work it’s polite to _ask_ not assume.” He laughed at Law’s faint blush, which quickly made it turn to an angry frown. “It’s alright, I’m just kidding.”

“Tch, you’re weird Luffy-ya.”

That Sanji could agree with.

 

**2.**

“Even _you_ have to know this is pushing it.”

Sanji blew a plume of smoke into the air even as the head of a familiar doctor popped out of the approaching car’s driver side window. “It _is_ the weekend,” Law defended.

Sanji shot him a flat look. “It’s nearly 1 A.M.”

“And yet you’re here,” Law pointed out.

That was very much true, but Sanji was frankly too over this day to explain why they were only just shutting now; a private birthday party for Brook and Usopp that had gone well over time. Most of their friends had wandered out sometime just past midnight, leaving the remnants to clean up. Which of course meant Sanji; thankfully Luffy, Ace, and Robin had also been kind enough to stay.

Sanji peered closer at the surgeon, the heavy bags under his eyes made worse in the street light’s harsh glow. “You look like shit. Go to bed.”

Law grimaced. “I’m considering sleeping here in my car, to be honest.”

He didn’t seem to be lying, which was worrying. “You live far?” Hell, Sanji lived above the restaurant and if the guy was _really_ desperate for a place to sleep…

 _“Sanji!!!”_ Law actually winced at Luffy’s voice, not that Sanji blamed him at all. “Ace won’t let me-…Traffy?!”

Law ran a hand down his face. “Luffy-ya.”

“Did you come for the party too?” Luffy asked, head cocking to one side.

“Idiot!” Sanji snapped, kicking him none too gently. “Who would he even know?”

Luffy nodded. “True…and you’re very late.”

“I’m just on my way home,” Law explained, the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips.

“You just finished?”

“Obviously.”

“That’s too late!” Luffy declared. “You should already be in bed. With a snack!”

“No snacks are allowed in my bed,” Law deadpanned even as Sanji chuckled. “But yes, food sounds good right now.”

“You should have eaten when you first got hungry dummy!”

Law rolled his eyes. “Of course. Let me leave my patient cut open and bleeding on the table because I’m hungry. Their next of kin would _love_ me.”

That…was maybe one of the most disturbing things Sanji had ever heard but Luffy clearly didn’t think so, if his loud laughter was anything to go by. His face then changed so quickly Sanji felt his eye twitch, knowing that meant the boy was up to no good. Shockingly, Law seemed to as well, blanching. “Ace won’t drive me home because he’s going to some dumb club with Marco. I have food in my bag. You can have it if you drive me home!”

“Why the hell would I drive you home?” Law demanded, looking seconds away from banging his head into the steering wheel.

“Come _on_ ,” Luffy wheeled, dragging out the last syllable. “It’ll be fun.”

Only feeling mildly guilty, Sanji jumped back in. “Sorry Trafalgar but I’m actually with Luffy on this one. He doesn’t live far and hey, if Ace is out with Marco, there’s even a bed for you.” Sanji then tapped Luffy on the nose sharply. “Only if Ace says okay first!”

“I’ll ask!” Luffy promised before dashing off.

“I-…” Law dropped his head into his hands. “I didn’t say yes.”

Sanji chuckled mirthlessly. “Just get used to it. Once Luffy decides he likes you, that’s it.”

“When did he decide?” Law grumped. “We’ve only met once.”

“What can I say?” Sanji said, lighting another cigarette. “Once is more than enough for Luffy.”

“But I-”

_“Traffy! Ace said yes!!!”_

“Fuck my life.”

 

**3.**

The next time Sanji saw Law was a couple of weeks later. But what caught him off guard the most was the time – a decent lunch hour time for once – and the casual clothes. On his previous visits Law had come in slacks and a dress shirt, a tie around his neck. Today it was pale blue jeans and a black and yellow plaid shirt that should have been heinous but somehow wasn’t. The spotted beanie attracted a quirked eyebrow but who was Sanji to judge?

“Odd hour for you,” Sanji stated, slicing up the roll of sushi in front of him perfectly before plating it up and placing the trays on the belt that went round their work station.

Law grabbed one before it even passed him. “Day off. Thought I should visit at an appropriate hour for once.” He popped one of the rolls into his mouth. “Luffy-ya not in?”

Sanji frowned. “He’s in so if you’re hoping to eat in peace I’d suggest going and hiding in a booth.”

An odd look crossed Law’s face but naturally that was when Luffy popped out of the back, seemingly shoved by Zeff and scratching his neck sheepishly. Oh god, what had he done now? Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. “Luffy, please don’t break my-”

“Oh! Traffy’s here!” Luffy wasted no time in jumping up next to the surgeon, eyes sparkling. “You’re not asleep and grumpy today.”

“I might be grumpy,” Law countered, reaching over him to grab the soy sauce. “But no, I’m not dead on my feet either. I-…Give me back my arm!”

“Nope,” Luffy chirped gleefully, eyes now locked on the tattoos up Law’s arms. “I’ve never seen these before. Do you have any more?”

“Plenty more,” Law assured, finally managing to shake himself free and returning to his lunch. “Should I ask if _you_ …?”

Luffy poked his tongue out at the obvious jab of their first meeting and Sanji left them to it. Luffy was supposed to go on his break in ten anyway so what was a few more minutes? Sanji wouldn’t tell, especially when they all pulled favours for each other every so often. Ten minutes never hurt anyone. He had to admit he was amazed by Trafalgar’s patience though. Most people had a time limit on how long it took for Luffy to wear them down with his sheer exuberance but Law, despite his near constant scowl, seemed quite content to let Luffy prattle away in his ear. And prattle away Luffy did; about his work and his brothers and his up-coming birthday and all the adventures he and his friends had had recently, a couple featuring Sanji.

Eventually though Luffy had to go back to work and Law seemed to take that as his sign to leave, stacking his plates and nodding when Sanji asked if he wanted the bill. He had maybe also stacked Luffy’s plates beside his which was…generous. The thought got put on hold though by a yelp followed by a loud crash coming from the washing up area out back. Sanji recognised that voice and was already moving. _“Luffy!”_

“Sanji, it hurts,” Luffy whimpered when the cook reached his side, hand clutched to his chest, blood seeping out between his fingers.

“Here, wash it,” Sanji ordered, guiding Luffy to the sink and turning the water on. “Let’s get a look at how bad it is.”

“It was an accident,” Luffy mumbled, bottom lip drawn between his teeth.

“I know,” Sanji promised, bumping his temple with his nose playfully. “You wouldn’t break it on-”

“Let me see.”

The words were short and clipped, Sanji barely even having time to recognise the voice before he was pushed aside, Law taking Luffy’s hand in his own and inspecting the cut. His nose scrunched up, murmuring quite possibly the most insincere apology Sanji had ever heard when a certain touch had Luffy squeaking in pain. “You’ve done a good job Luffy-ya,” Law sighed, placing a paper towel over the wound. “That’s gonna need stitches.”

Sanji’s eyes widened. “What? _Really?_ I mean it-…” He cut himself off at Law’s black look. “Right, doctor. Okay, go ahead. Take him with you.”

“No need,” Law said, pointing to the case at his feet, something he _hadn’t_ brought into the restaurant upon arrival. “I keep a fully stocked first aid kit in my car. I can fix him here. It’ll be quicker. And cheaper.”

Luffy bemoaned that he just wanted it to stop hurting, letting Law manoeuvrer him to a chair and start tending to the wound. Luffy seemed determined to distract himself with conversation, asking Law question after question. The surgeon, to his credit, patiently answered everything, though Sanji thought he might need to adopt a brain-mouth filter, especially after Luffy’s question of, “why do you carry such a big first aid kit?” was met with:

_“My friend Kidd’s an idiot. He tripped at the station once just as a train was pulling away. Got his arm ripped off. With what I had in here, I was able to keep him alive until the ambulance came. Made sense to keep it around.”_

But Luffy had nodded thoughtfully so Sanji let it slide.

Soon enough Law was done, taping down the last of the bandages and giving Luffy the name of a doctor he personally recommended when he needed the stitches out. Luffy hugged him with a wide grin and waved him off at the door. They were an odd pair.

 

**4.**

The restaurant had barely opened when Law walked in. Sanji wasn’t normally one for the early shift but it was Luffy’s birthday and he’d swapped with Patty so he could make the party; the very over-the-top party from the amount of complaining he’d heard from both Nami and Zoro. Still, as unexpected that it was that he was here at such an hour, it was just as unexpected that _Law_ was here. Also, Law was already holding a cup of coffee and his car, from what Sanji could tell, was still running on the street outside.

“No chance Luffy-ya’s here?” he asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

“Nope,” Sanji said simply. “Birthday. Got the day off.”

“Hand him this for me, will you?” Sanji fumbled as a small package got tossed over the bench. “Luffy-ya wanted me to come tonight but I’m up to my neck in work.”

Sanji glanced at the time. “How many hours are you pulling?”

Law huffed. “You do a lung transplant followed by a heart transplant and tell me how keen you’d be to party afterwards.”

“Oi, don’t snap at me,” Sanji growled, matching him glare for glare. “This has nothing to do with me.”

Law seemed about to snap back before forcing his temper down, taking a deep breath. “Right, sorry Sanji-ya.” He reached the door before turning back around, pointing at the present in the cook’s hands. “You _will_ pass that along for me, right?”

“Tch, I’m not that petty.”

Law smirked. “We’ll see.”

Hate, Sanji decided. He hated him.

***

The sound of Luffy’s raucous laughter had Sanji’s eyes finding the door the next day. He then did a double take when he saw Luffy climb out of what was definitely Law’s car. Sure enough, the older man was stepping out of the other side, dressed for work once more. Luffy was bouncing up and down in front of him, arms gesticulating wildly and mouth going at a million miles an hour. He also had Law’s spotted beanie on his head. What even?

_“Good morning Sanji!”_

Still, he couldn’t help but smile. “Morning Luffy. Already dragging Law into your mischief, huh?”

“Nah-uh,” Luffy countered, skipping to Sanji’s side. “Traffy missed my birthday so we did…uh…what was it called again Traffy? Bunch? Munch?”

“ _Brunch_ , Luffy-ya,” Law corrected for, judging from his face, the hundredth time.

“Well whatever it was, I loved it,” Luffy replied with a grin.

Sanji snorted. “It had food, of course you did.”

“Shishishi, you’re all red,” Luffy teased, attention having already moved from Sanji to Law.

“Shut up,” Law ground out, chin tucked into the collar of his shirt. “And give me back my hat, I’m late as it is.”

“No,” Luffy pouted, clutching the spotted headwear defiantly. “I wanna keep it.”

_“Luffy-ya.”_

Sanji was amazed when Luffy took the warning at face value, grumbling to himself before jumping onto a chair and all but stuffing the thing onto Law’s head. “There! Wear it at work!”

“Like hell!” Law scoffed as he stormed off.

“Wear it for me!” Luffy sang after him.

It didn’t surprise Sanji when Luffy got a middle finger in return.

 

**5.**

When Sanji next had Law visit his restaurant it didn’t even start with Law. No, it started with Ace storming in the door, spitting something into his phone at what sounded like Sabo. He then gruffly hung up and approached the counter, several customers giving him a wary look and those closest attempting to shuffle away indiscreetly.

“When are you on break?”

Sanji barely spared him a look. “Ask me nicely Ace and I’ll answer.”

Ace tapped the floor with his foot in agitation before finally realising that wasn’t getting him anywhere. He schooled his expression, going for something more blasé. “Hey Sanji, can I ask what time you’re on break?”

“Better,” Sanji muttered to himself, handing the customer to his left their meal before glancing back at Ace. “Not for another two or three hours. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Okay, who the _hell_ is Traffy?”

The question seemed to surprise even Ace, who flushed a little when he realised what he’d just said. Waving for Carne to cover his station, Sanji moved to stand in front of Ace. “Why?” he asked, honestly perplexed.

“Because Luffy won’t shut up about him!” Ace groaned. “And he always seems to be here in his stories about the guy so I figured you might know him.”

“I know him,” Sanji agreed, habitually reaching for a cigarette only to remember he couldn’t during work hours. “He’s a doctor. He’s only been here, what, four times?” He shrugged. “Luffy likes him sure but that’s probably only because he indulges him.”

“A doctor?” Ace spluttered. “How…How old is this guy?”

“I fail to see why it matters but…Oh, here he is now.”

Ace whipped around so fast Sanji thought it incredible he didn’t get whiplash. Law gave Sanji a wave before slipping into a booth. Which made sense over the counter because this time he’d actually brought _friends_. Sanji assumed them to be friends over work-mates given how they were all so casually dressed and how none of them looked like doctors at all. Although, Law didn’t look much like one either so.

“Which one is Traffy?” Ace hissed.

“His name is actually Trafalgar,” Sanji corrected, “And he’s the one in the blue scarf.”

The blue scarf which at that moment was being tugged on by someone across the table sporting a penguin backpack that Sanji was pretty confident was made for children under the age of five.

“Would you let go?” Law grumped, giving a tug before turning baleful eyes to the other man seated across from him. “Shachi, control your boyfriend.”

“Tch, he’s not so great,” Ace mumbled and okay, really, what was his problem?

A looming shadow over him stopped him before he got the chance to ask. “Oi Sanji-ya, is Luffy-ya in?”

“Why do you want to know?” Ace demanded before Sanji could answer, though it wasn’t without a smack upside the head in punishment.

Law eyed Ace up slowly. “Luffy-ya seemed excited when I told him my friend Bepo had worked with polar bears.” He jerked a thumb at the friend in question. “He brought photos.”

“Doesn’t start til four,” Sanji answered, bypassing Ace and sending him a warning look. “You could come back then?”

“Nah, we’ve got places to be,” Law said, waving him off. “Also, Ace-ya, right?” Ace cautiously nodded. “Your bed’s pretty comfortable.”

Ace practically launched out of his chair, Sanji having to lunge over the counter just to grab his collar even as Law walked calmly back to his seat. “Ace, _seriously_ , chill.”

“That fucker was in my _bed_ ,” Ace seethed.

Sanji blinked. “Yeah, and Luffy _asked_ you. You said he could crash there ‘cause you were at Marco’s.”

Ace paused before suddenly recalling the conversation. “But that-…I didn’t mean…not with _him!_ ”

“You weren’t with him,” Sanji pointed out, so confused and just wishing Ace would go and bother someone else at this point.

Which, astoundingly, was what Ace did. He had watched Law with hawk-eyes all the way to his booth but then the surgeon had sat down, been tugged into Bepo’s side, and kissed on the cheek and suddenly everything was apparently okay. Fuck it, Ace was downright beaming when Law let Bepo nuzzle his neck, all smiles as he walked out the door. Weirdo.

 

**+1.**

Sanji had just come downstairs to open up the restaurant when he saw Law’s car pull up. Once again, Luffy launched himself out of the passenger side, bouncing on his toes as he waited for Law. But what caught Sanji’s attention this time was-… _Oh_. Luffy was wearing Law’s shirt. The horrible yellow and black plaid thing. Was wearing it like he had a right to and was it just Sanji’s imagination or were there some suspicious marks down Law’s neck?

Law seemed to notice his staring, glaring at Sanji before looking away with flushed cheeks. Okay, yep, that confirmed everything Sanji _hadn’t_ wanted to know…And suddenly Ace’s third degree of the guy made a lot more sense. How had this been going on under his nose without him noticing?

“Hey Sanji,” Luffy called as he dragged Law inside, smile wider than ever. “Traffy’s my boyfriend!”

Law face-palmed. “Do you have to tell the whole world Luffy-ya?”

Luffy thought on that. “Mmm, yes!”

Sanji laughed, drawing Luffy into a hug. “He never stood a chance against you, did he?”

“Nope!” Luffy cackled, escaping his arms and flinging himself around Law’s neck.

Law hastily tried to dislodge him but to no avail. “Oi shit surgeon,” Sanji called, making the man’s head snap up. “Take care of him. Break his heart and no doctor’s gonna be bringing you back.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “Fine.”

“Traffy,” Luffy whined, poking his cheek. “Stop being mean. You love me.”

Law went scarlet, muttering some pitiful excuse about the time and making for the door. At the last second though he spun on his heel, stomping back and grabbing Luffy’s arm, pressing their lips together. “Love you, Luffy-ya.”

“Shishishi, love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! :) There was originally a lot more detail in this but it just didn't add anything so I took it out. Hopefully you liked it as is, and let me know what you thought in the comments. .xx


End file.
